References
There are multiple references '''in The Chronicles Of The Sea Of Dimensions. This is a list of those references. Dah List! Pop Culture References # The ''THIS HAS BEEN REMOVED DUE TO COPYRIGHT CLAIMS '''is said to be the home of a giant reptile. This is a reference to the Macroverse in Stephen King's books. The reptile is actually Maturin, the giant turtle. # When The Ballbusters arrive in The Dark Dimension they are forced to use coat hangers to fight badly animated birds. This exact scenario happens in the 'so bad it's good' movie ''Birdemic. # There is a horde of killer cars in The Dark Dimension lead by a 1958 Plymouth Fury called Christine. This is another Stephen King reference, this time to the book Christine. # The giant sheep living in The Dark Dimension is called Buffalo Bill, and has human skin on display. The main villain of the book Silence Of The Lambs ''is also called Buffalo Bill, a serial killer who skins his victims. # Ranger Dan's dead friends are called Arthur and Dent. Arthur Dent is the hero of ''The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy ''trilogy. # The two spaceships that Angus destroys in The Adventures Of The Ballbusters are called ''The Trusty Servant ''and ''The Famous Cock. These are both pubs in the comedy movie [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_World%27s_End_(film) The World's End]. # Nick uses a yuletide chainsaw when the Ballbusters escape capture in Christmas. There is an episode of the web series Nostalgia Critic ''which mentions yuletide chainsaws. # The guard on the walls of Oxford insults the Ballbusters by saying "Your mother was a hamster and your father smelled like elderberries." This same insult was used by a French soldier in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monty_Python_and_the_Holy_Grail ''Monty Python And The Holy Grail]. References To Classic Stories # Bob's sword is called Caledfwlch, which is the name of the sword that King Arthur pulled from the stone. He is later given the sword Excalibur, King Arthur's second sword. # In another reference to the legend of King Arthur, King Aimend's bodyguards are Sir Accolon and Sir Gawain, who are both knights of the round table. # Grandmaster Sarmanteniqueli Øøk is in charge of Argus Industries. Argus is a character in Greek Legends with eyes all over his body, just like the grandmaster. # The Argonauts are the soldiers under Grandmaster Sarmanteniqueli Øøk's command. The Argonauts were the crew of the Greek Hero, Jason. # Richard can only speak in Shakespearian quotes. # Two ships in the navy of Kala'Tik are mentioned: The Nautilus and The Pequod. The former's captain is Nemo, and the latter's captain is Ahab. In Moby Dick, the ship captained by Ahab is called The Pequot. In 20,000 Leagues Under The Sea, the submarine captained by Nemo is called - you guessed it - The Nautilus. Religious References # King Nebuchadnezzar, king of the Ancients, is also a king in the bible. # The Green Leprechaun, Goliath, is named after the giant who was killed by David. # Satan is named after the devil. # In Norse Mythology, Hel is...Hell. # Ragnarök is obviously named after Ragnarök, the end of the world in Norse Mythology.